The folding knife has become a preferred utility cutting tool for many. A folding knife allows a certain level of safety from unintended harm when stored in a pocket or purse. In a closed configuration, the folding knife mitigates self-inflicted injury when a user reaches blindly into a pocket or purse to retrieve the knife. Furthermore, a folding knife, safely stored in a pocket or purse, allows increased discretion versus fixed blade knives which may necessitate the user to wear the knife on a belt or other external article in a visible fashion.
Cutting tools are useful for a variety of purposes, including opening packages, self-defense, arts and crafts, and first-aid purposes. In general, however a cutting tool adapted for arts and crafts, may not provide desired utility for first-aid. As such, a certain blade configuration may be desired for a particular purpose.
The inventor has identified a need for a folding knife which offers portability and allows a user to interchangeably replace a blade without the need for specialized tools.